quien quiere un oneshot?
by Yuurika
Summary: no encuentras un fic que te llame la atencion de leer? deja aqui tus pedidos de one-shots a medida y no tendras ese problema
1. Chapter 1

Muy buenas noches a todos!

Como bien dice el titulo, mi idea es que aquellos que quieran un one-shot se anoten aquí, dejando un review con los datos que dejare mas adelante.

¿Por qué hago esto? Simple, quiero poder escribir a pedido, pienso que poder escribir de esa forma me va a capacitar para poder ordenarme mejor, dudo que me haga entender muy bien.

¿y mi otro FF? No esta abandonado, solo que no se como continuarlo D: pedon a aquellos que lo esperen.

No tienen que tener ninguna condición en especial para dejarme pedidos, solo necesito que me dejen lo siguiente:

Si debe haber alguna pareja o no, puede que prefieran algo como un monologo(ej. Zero y su sed de sangre ) si hay pareja deben aclarar cual xD. Inclusive puedo hacer con sus OC, aunque en ese caso estaría agradecida que me dejasen datos tanto físicos como mentales(personalidad) de tal OC.

Clasificación; puede ser cualquiera excepto M, sorry pero no soy muy buena escribiendo lemons.

Genero; cualquier tipo de genero esta bien, no tengo problemas con ello

Si quieren también pueden dejar dicho el largo del one-shot

Esos son los datos que por favor dejen para yo poder escribir :D

Espero poder ir actualizando a medida que escriba en vez de subirlos todos un solo dia n-n

Mientras tanto pueden leer Saint Chocolate y Did you Forget? Que son mis otros dos one-shots

Bye bye


	2. After Pary Kain X Ruka

Yo no soy la autora de Vampire Knight ni me corresponden derechos por ninguno de sus personajes.

After Party

Era una de esas pocas noches en las que la Clase Nocturna disfrutaba de no tener clases. Pero al mismo tiempo que disfrutaban esa paz, debían admitir que se aburrían terriblemente. Una de esas personas que se aburrían, era Akatsuki Kain. Pero su aburrimiento no tardo mucho en disiparse o mejor dicho, sucedió algo que le impidió seguir aburriéndose.

Por las escaleras principales de los Dormitorios de la Luna bajaron Ruka y Rima. A la pequeña modelo prácticamente ni la registro, pero lo que no solo registro sino que también analizo fue a su amiga de la infancia. Aquella noche estaba totalmente diferente, parecía una vampiresa distinta si no fuera porque él la conocía muy bien.

La susodicha lucia una remera blanca la cual simulaba un corsé con varios detalles en puntilla blanca, era un poco corta dejando ver parte de la nívea piel de su abdomen, aquella remera era sostenida por unas finas tiras blancas que dejaban prácticamente todo su cuello expuesto. La prenda se ajustaba perfectamente a su figura, como si hubiese sido hecha a medida. En la parte inferior, Ruka demostró no temer mostrar sus piernas. Un cortísimo short era la única prenda que las cubría, el color negro contrastaba con el blanco de la remera. Y para terminar, lo que Rima le había dicho: "un toque de brillo" pues tanto los zapatos de taco aguja, como la cartera de marca que colgaba de su hombro eran plateados.

Kain no tardo nada en darse cuenta quien había sido el causante de aquel cambio tan drástico en la vestimenta de Ruka. Pues la rubia a su lado iba vestida en un mismo estilo.

Pero no solo era la ropa, sino la forma en que ella se movía, cada paso que daba estaba lleno de confianza y superioridad, aun mas del común con el que ella ya se mueve usualmente. Su caminar no solo era elegante sino desafiante, al pelirrojo le recordó a un documental de "grandes felinos" que había visto cuando era pequeño. Ambas pasaron a su lado y ni se inmutaron de su presencia allí en el salón. Pero apenas un segundo antes de salir, Ruka se volteo y dijo: "Rima me ha invitado a una fiesta, no regresaremos hasta tarde" y desapareció de su campo visual tras cerrar la puerta.

Akatsuki siguió allí donde estaba, dejando que el aburrimiento lo consumiera. Aunque su mente parecía decirle que no estaba aburrido en absoluto, no después de ver a Ruka con aquella ropa que no dejaba mucho para la imaginación.

Suspiro sonoramente al darse cuenta hacia donde sus pensamientos se desviaban peligrosamente. Pero no importaba cuanto intentara quitarlos de su cabeza, la idea regresaría una y otra vez atormentándolo con la seductora figura de su amor atrapada entre esas finas prendas.

¿Cuánto había pasado desde que ambas chicas se habían ido? ¿una hora? ¿dos horas? Estaba seguro que no demasiado. Es a causa de eso que se sorprendió cuando sintió el abrir de la puerta y la presencia de Ruka lleno sus sentidos.

"creí que regresarían tarde" comento el pelirrojo intentando que su voz saliera lo mas inexpresiva posible. La rubia ignoro completamente aquel comentario. Camino hacia donde él estaba y se dejo caer pesadamente a su lado.

"recuérdame nunca mas aceptar una invitación de Rima" comento en voz baja, casi un susurro. Kain había escuchado comentarios sobre esas fiestas, principalmente de Shiki, y sabia que muchas celebridades de la moda solían asistir. No lograba entender por que ahora su amiga estaba tan deprimida.

Aunque la curiosidad de saberlo lo carcomía, no dijo ni una palabra, sabia por experiencia que ella tarde o temprano se lo diría. Y así fue…

"no fue como pensé que sería. Aunque estaba lleno de celebridades la mayoría solo estaban flirteando. Inclusive Rima termino dejándome." Explico, Akatsuki noto el tono herido que tenia su voz, posiblemente ella solo había aceptado la invitación para experimentar algo diferente a las fiestas estrictas y anticuadas a los que solían ir desde niños.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos, conformándose con la presencia del otro. Pero Ruka no podía quedarse mucho tiempo sentada ( en aquello realmente le recordaba a su primo) sin hacer nada. De un solo movimiento, se paro y girando sobre sus talones clavo sus ojos en los de Akatsuki, parecía estar renovada, con nuevas energías, y anuncio:

"veamos una película juntos" el pelirrojo estaba sin poder responder. Debía admitir derrota absoluta, porque aquello no lo esperaba de ella en absoluto. Apenas dijo aquello ella le daba instrucciones acerca de lo que debía preparar, luego desapareció totalmente hacia su habitación.

No tardo mucho en preparar lo que le había dicho. Hanabusa estaba con Kaname y Ichijo arreglando unos papeles asi que no los interrumpiría en absoluto, sería para él una oportunidad de estar a solas con Ruka. Mientras terminaba de acomodar un poco la habitación el golpeteo en la puerta lo detuvo.

"adelante" dijo suavemente, aunque ya sabía que era la rubia quien estaba detrás de la puerta. No se equivoco en absoluto. En aquel largo rato ella había aprovechado su tiempo quitándose el maquillaje y cambiándose de ropa a algo mucho mas liviano y cómodo. Llevaba un vestido largo hasta por encima de las rodillas de color crema y sin mangas.

"y bien? Que es lo que veremos?" pregunto acercándose a donde estaba el pelirrojo. Kain le tendió las cajas de las opciones que tenían. Eran las que él creía que a ella le gustarían, pero no podía estar seguro del todo. Ruka las observo una y otra vez.

"esta" dijo tendiéndole la caja a Akatsuki. Como suponía, la rubia había elegido un drama romántico. Él no dijo nada al respecto de aquello. Ambos se sentaron en el sofá, cada uno en un extremo, sin decir nada en absoluto.

Pero Akatsuki no era tonto ni insensible (menos con lo que respecta a Ruka) y podía notar como poco a poco la trama se complicaba mas, y los personajes sufrían por sus diferencias y malos entendidos, el aura que rodeaba a la rubia se iba tornando mas espesa y oscura.

Aquel genero no era uno de los que mas lo entretuvieran, y eso estaba empesando a afectarle, porque poco a poco sus parpados comenzaban a pesarle mas, hasta que Ruka hablo fuerte y claro, sobresaltándolo.

"no lo entiendo. Si la ama tanto, ¿Por qué no le dice nada? ¿Por qué la deja sufrir de esa manera por su amor no correspondido?" el pelirrojo se sobresalto y miro los ojos llorosos de Ruka sorprendido por sus palabras. Él no le había estado prestando demaciada atención a la película pero por lo que ella cavaba de decir estaba claro que aquella película no estaba siendo muy amable con él.

Akatsuki intento acomodarse un poco en el sofá y comento "deberías colocarte en su lugar, el saber que será rechazado no lo deja confesarse. El es feliz cuidándola desde lejos" explico suavemente intentando pareces despreocupado, no quería que lo que acababa de decir sonara como lo que era. Porque esos eran sus sentimientos.

"puede que tengas razón pero… no puedo imaginar lo duro que debe de ser." La película seguía andando pero ninguno de los dos le prestaba la mas mínima atención. Sus miradas estaban atrapadas en la del otro. Hasta que fue Ruka quien la separo volviendo a concentrarse en la película.

Al terminar la película Ruka había caído dormida profundamente, Akatsuki no pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella vista tan inocente. Su rostro se veía tranquilo y despejado de cualquier preocupación.

Suavemente la alzó como a una princesa y la llevo hasta su habitación para que durmiera mucho mas cómoda. Al recostarla sobre la cama Ruka comenzó a farfullar algo en su sueño, Akatsuki se acercó suavemente para poder escuchar lo que decía.

"lo siento… Akat-suki" su sorpresa no era poca al escuchar aquello. Pero al mismo tiempo aquellas dos palabras tan simples le quitaron una sonrisa. Extrañamente no le causo curiosidad saber que era lo que estaba soñando. La termino de arropar lo mejor que pudo para no despertarla y antes de marcharse…

"que descanses bien" y un rápido y casto beso en la frente fue lo ultimo que le dejo.

Al cerrarse la puerta, los parpados de Ruka se abrieron lentamente. Y su rostro giro hasta poder ver la puerta. La aquella persona que se había marchado, ella sabia cuanto la estaba lastimando, cuanto daño le estaba causando. No era tonta, no era que n se hubiese dado cuenta de nada. Pero su corazón aun no podía olvidar al sangre pura tan fácilmente.

Se sentía tan mal de dejar las cosas asi… lo sentía mucho.

"por favor, quisiera que me esperaras un poco mas" susurro, dejando caer un par de lagrimas solitarias.

Sorry por la demora! Pero me costo muchísimo escribir esto! Aunque se que no es muy bueno xD

En fin. . .

El próximo va a ser un ZeroxYuuki espero poder hacer algo lindo y no dramático ._.


End file.
